youngwritersclubfandomcom-20200213-history
Blood
It was Halloween, and my friend and I were going trick-or-treating in our neighborhood. Down the street from us was an old deserted house that everyone thought was haunted. My mother said, "Don't you dare go near that house!" Naturally, her warning made us even more curious. We went to the house and rang the bell. There was no answer. We tried the door. It was unlocked, so we entered the house. The door slammed behind us and locked itself. We were scared but we didn’t turn back. The hallway was dark and the floorboards creaked. There were big paintings with something that looked like blood splattered all over it. We walked until we came to an old wooden door. We knocked on the door and it opened. I wanted to scream, turn around and run. I knew something was wrong. But my friend kept going and I wanted to be brave so I followed. When we looked up at the wall there were big bloody letters this is what they said.... I’M GONNA GET YOU. And right after we read the letters we heard a high pitched female voice. It was quoting the wall. Now I was almost positive my mom had been right. We didn’t turn back. We saw another door. This door looked even older than the first one. At this point I was extremely reluctant to go any further. I had heard a ghost story like this once. It was about a girl who disobeyed directions. In the end she was murdered. My friend walked through the door. On the wall there was another message.... KILL. This time the echoing voice was louder. Now Even my friend seemed a little scared but we had gone so far we couldn't turn back! Oh, no! This was starting to sound very close to the ghost story I heard. Right next to an old rocking chair there was a hole in the floor. We could just fit in it, we crawled down it and followed a trail until we saw a door. There was a message...WELCOME TO YOUR DEATH! There was a voice but this time it did not echo. “You foolish kids did not take my warning, now you will pay the price.” It said. We decided not to pay attention to the voice. We opened the door and there was a big knife coming at me. Not following my instincts was the last mistake I ever made. Everything went black. I think my friend survived but I did not. I have joined the other fools. They all made the same mistake that I did. I have learned my lesson and so have the others. We keep increasing. We try to warn people with scary messages but it never works. If you join us we will not be mad, because deep down we have all made the same mistake. The voices you hear are not ours, except the last one. But we have some ideas about who’s they could be. The thing that gave it away was the voices. They were vampires. Vampires have a very high pitched voice, and no other creature has them. If you ever come across a deserted house, don’t go in. You are guaranteed to regret it. If anyone ever offers you a peak inside their house on Halloween, don’t go in. If you still do I guess you didn't read this or maybe you don’t believe me? If I could save you I would but nothing we ever try works. The address of the house you shouldn't go to is 56 Dead End Ave. Springfield Illinois. If I were to give you one more waring it would be.... Let me see. DON’T GO IN THERE! LISTEN TO YOUR PARENTS! Oh, and if anyone dares you to go inside a haunted house, don’t. Because if you do you won’t come home. Category:Horror